Not even death
by I always smile
Summary: How silly Lucy was! How could Natsu be happy if his Luce wasn't next to him? Why would he want to be happy if he couldn't share his happiness with her? 1st story published. Go easy on me. I DO NOT OWN FT.


Three figures stood in the middle of nothing. The beautiful young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes; the handsome young man with black hair and cruel green eyes and the elder man with brown eyes stood together in a circle.

'No…not her.' the young lady whispered. 'Why her? Why does she have to make to choice?'

'It's unfair.' The elderly spoke. 'It is very difficult to choose between one's own life and the life her beloved.'

'So… it's gonna be fun anyway. Either she dies or she watches the man she loves die cuz she's too scared to.' The black haired man said with a cruel smirk.

The blonde only stared at him with disgust.

'Watching is the only thing we can do, I'm, afraid.' The elderly spoke again. His voice filled with sadness.

The voices' of Good, evil and neutrality continued to watch Lucy Heartfilia as she made the choice to sacrifice either her own life or Natsu Dragneel's.

: '( )': :'( )':

Natsu could do nothing but watch as Lucy started to sing. The castle was falling to pieces. Lucy had told him what was going on. Lucy was giving herself up to save everyone else. She decided it was better than Natsu dying. She had already cast a spell on him so that he wouldn't be able to stop her. Lucy told Natsu that she loved him. She asked Natsu not to be sad; to live his life; to find Igneel and to be happy.

How silly Lucy was! How could Natsu be happy if his Luce wasn't next to him? Why would he want to be happy if he couldn't share his happiness with her?

Tears unwillingly flooded Natsu's cheek as he stared at the woman he loves.

: '( )': :'( )':

Lissana was so happy.

Someone who didn't know about the incident in X791 would think why wouldn't she be? She's getting married today. All of her friends and family were sitting in the front row, waiting for her to walk down aisle in her Big brother's arm. The music will halt when they reach the end. Her brother will pass her to her soon to the man she loves, Natsu.

But everyone in Fairy tail knew she had a lot of reasons not to be.

O.o o.O O.o o.O

Natsu told everyone about Lucy's decision. She wanted nothing but everyone to be happy. She was noble. She gave her own life to protect their.

But they all honored her last wishes, including Natsu.

….

Natsu told everything to Lissana before he agreed to marry her. He told her that he could never truly love her. He would be good husband for her. He would give her everything she needed and wanted … everything in his power.

Giving Lissana his heart wasn't in his power.

: '( )': :'( )':

Lizzy stared at her parents wondering how they were different from the other couples in the guild.

Gray and Juvia often gaze into each other's eyes. Gray likes to put his arms around Juvia, which makes Juvia blush beet red. Juvia still gets jealous of every single woman in the guild who talks to her husband. Gray still can't stand Lyon around Juvia. Dave, their son had told Lizzy that they like to do sneak out at the middle of the night to who knows where.

Erza and Jellal are quite different from those two. Jellal still has to hide from the council. He stays only for a week or two when he visits. But when he does it's absolutely impossible to get him away from Erza and Jessica. Poor Jessica has to sleepover with Lizzy because both of them get so 'Romantic'.

Levy and Gajeel are a totally different story. They fight all the time. But the love between them is so obvious. Lizzy always hears stories about the time they fought to decide the name of their son, Cedric.

But her parents are nothing like them. Sure, her dad spent a lot of time with her mom. But he spent even more time with her. Her dad never fought with her mom. He gave her anything she wanted. He kissed her and smiled at her a lot. But something wasn't there between them.

She just couldn't put her finger in it. Oh well, she would just ask Leo the next time she summoned him. Or ask Gemini to change to that pretty lady who knew everything about her dad. She would know.

: '( )': :'( )':

'Hey, Luce.' Natsu sat down in front of Lucy.

'DON'T YOU "HEY, LUCE" ME! YOU'RE LATE!' Lucy shouted at him with a vein popping in her forehead.

'I-I'm s-sorry.' Natsu shrank. 'I just stopped to get you these flowers.' He placed the bouquet of various colored roses in front of her.

Lucy blushed. 'They're beautiful, Natsu. But I would rather you didn't waste time buying flowers for me. I would like it much, much more if you came here in time.'

'Oh, come on. Just admit it you liiiiike it when I buy flowers for you.'

'Since when did you start rolling your tongue like happy?'

'Just now.'

Lucy face palmed. 'Just tell me what's new in the guild, will you?'

'Okay.' Natsu took a deep breath. 'Jellal's visiting and Erza is all lovey dovey. Jessica is sleeping at our house.'

'Poor thing. Erza and Jellal really shouldn't act like that in front of her. She's just a kid.'

'Yeah, I wish they would behave.'

'How are Gray and Juvia doing?'

'Juvia's fine. I beat up Gray like twenty times this month.' Natsu added with a toothy grin.

Lucy sighed. 'You two never change. And here I hoped you had matured.'

'Hey, I'm mature.'

'Yes, yes. You are soooo mature.'

Natsu struck out his tongue in response.

'So, Levy-chan and Gajeel…?'

'Levy is good. Can't say the same for metal face though, he told Mira that her cake tested disgusting. Mira went all demon on him…' Natsu and Lucy both shivered.

'Good to know every one's doing fine. Now, tell me about your family. How's Lizzy?' Lucy asked.

'She's fine. Dave's been hitting on her for a while now. But I don't think she noticed.'

'But I thought Dave was the love of Lizzy's life. Did she get over him?' Lucy was surprised.

'No, she's too busy. I finally gave her Gemini's key. She keeps training.' Natsu smiled.

The sun had already begun to set. Lucy stared at the sunset, while Natsu stared at her.

'I love you, Lucy.'

Lissana stared at her husband from a distance. He still came to visit Lucy's grave every week. He spoke as if Lucy really was sitting in front him. Lissana knew this would never change.

Nothing could keep them apart. Nothing, not even death.


End file.
